You Won't Be Alone For Christmas
by Kagome25
Summary: One-Shot Kagome doesn't think Inuyasha should spend Christmas alone. So on Christmas Eve she goesto his time and gives him a present, and he gives her a present. A nice one too.


I know I haven't finished my other story, but it's Christmas Eve day, and I wanted to make a Christmassy fic about Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll continue my other story Friday. I don't own Inuyasha. Chapter1  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kagome sat in her room and watched the snow come down. It was Christmas Eve, and she had gotten into a fight with Inuyasha the day before. As usual it was about her not being able to go home because of her own personal reasons.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha! It's Christmas!" Kagome had yelled.  
  
"I don't care if it's your birthday! You don't need to go home for a whole week! Did you forget who shattered the jewel!"  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"You know, you're right! I did shatter the jewel! But you know what else! I'm the one who freed you from that stupid tree! I'm the one who had that stupid, stupid jewel inside of me! You know what else! All of that happened to me on my birthday!"  
  
Kagome then turned around and jumped into the well.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now she was sad, and wishing she hadn't been so cruel to him. Inuyasha had been through a lot more than the rest of them, as a child and now. He never had a family to spend his birthday with, and he never had any friends to play with either. He had grown up alone. Now, he was some where in the feudal era.. Alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well, looking in side of it. It was Christmas Eve according to Kagome. He had never heard of Christmas, and he had never heard of being alone on Christmas either. Kagome had told him this great tail of Christmas, of how families got together, and gave each other gifts, and spent time with their loved ones.  
  
Maybe that's why he got so mad, because he had none.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the hat Kagome gave him for Christmas out of his kimono and put it on his head. It was a red hat with a little fluffy ball at the end of it.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kagome," he thought as he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome still looked out her window. Thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
"How could I be so heartless? It's Christmas," she thought as she put on a sweater.  
  
"Inuyasha shouldn't have to be alone." Kagome put on some sweat pants, some boots, and a hat. "Not on Christmas."  
  
Kagome walked downstairs, and grabbed a box, with red wrapping paper around it. She had wrapped this one with her special wrapping paper. She stepped outside and closed the door. She slowly walked to the well house, and opened the doors.  
  
'You won't have to be alone. Not on Christmas.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the large roots of the God Tree, holding a small box with silk around it. He had intended on giving it to Kagome on Christmas Day, but it looked like he wouldn't be giving it to anyone. He sat there staring at it until someone interrupted him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome. He smiled and scoot over. At first they were silent, but Inuyasha ended that.  
  
"This is for you. I don't know that much about Christmas, but I know that people give gifts to people who are very important to them."  
  
Inuyasha handed Kagome her present and he blushed.  
  
"And this is for you." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha his gift. They both opened their gifts at the same time.  
  
Kagome had given Inuyasha a small, white, stuffed, dog that had a heart on his back that said "Merry Christmas" and under Merry Christmas, Kagome had had Inuyasha's name imbedded on there.  
  
Inuyasha had given Kagome a golden box that had Kagome's initials on it in black. Inside of the box was a golden cloth that said:  
  
You warmed my heart,  
  
Which used to be dark.  
  
You freed my soul,  
  
That didn't know,  
  
A girl named Kagome could bring so much love to me  
  
Merry Christmas Kagome  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha.. So, so much."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. But I do have something else for you."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I don't need anything else."  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome.  
  
When the kiss ended, he smiled and looked at her.  
  
"You may not have needed that, but I did."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, and at that very moment, the wind swirled around, just them. The moon came out, and it was on. Just them.  
  
"Merry Christmas.." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Merry Christmas.." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
And that's how Kagome and Inuyasha spent their Christmas together..... Just them.  
  
Merry Christmas 


End file.
